undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cindy Claver (TBM)
"you're my cousin and I'll protect you" - Cindy to Jessica Cindy Claver is the protagonist of The Boston Massacre, is her cousin Jessica. Both were with her friends Molly and Tracy for Virginia Beach. She does everything to protect people, especially little Sally. Personality Cindy is a quiet and peaceful person, she is also seen to be very emotional. Always cares about the people who are around you. She is also seen worrying too much about Jessica, because it was she who invited her to travel with Molly and Tracy, just to see her happy, showing that she is a good person. But she seems to have adopted a more mature and strict personality after the death of Tracy. Before Outbreak Cindy worked as a veterinarian in a Pet Shop in Pittsburgh. She was a cousin of Jessica. It is known that the two met and quickly became friends Cindy and Molly. She went to college, but left after a year. When Jessica's boyfriend, Jason, ended the relationship with her, Cindy took her for a trip to Virginia Beach with Molly and Tracy. After Outbreak When it All Began While at the restaurant, Cindy flirted with a college student to look at him romantically. When the zombies broke into the gas station and started to attack people. Cindy was with Jessica over to the window where the girl broke it with a chair in order to escape. The girls and some students escapes but Molly ended up dying after being bitten. Cindy was sad, but understood that he would die if they stay. When Tracy refused to leave Molly behind, Cindy slapped her for her to control. After entering the car, Jessica decided to go to Boston, because he had a secure base there. After arriving in Pittsburgh and a huge traffic jam on the way out of town, Jessica walked around the car to the opposite lane and continued way. Blood On My Hands After arriving in a nearby town, Cindy did not understand why the parade, Jessica said that could only come tomorrow in Boston and had to stay somewhere. Girls staying in a house and sleep there, the next morning, zombies had gathered at the fence and ended up knocking down a part, allowing them to enter the garden. The three fled the back, where they found a man who was bitten by zombies, Cindy tried desperately to help him heal, but his attempts were in vain after Jessica's shot himself in the head. Cindy got in the car, afraid of Jessica and the girls continued path. Reaching Safety Cindy appearing on the car with Jessica and Tracy, she discusses with Jessica about why she killed the man. They spend time talking until they reached the entrance to Boston. Where they are students that they saved at the gas station. She gets in the car with Tracy when Jessica went out to investigate the opposite end of town. The Shadows Of The Night Jessica went back and told Tracy and Cindy on the execution plan, Cindy believed immediately and Jessica ran Chad and warn others about what was happening. Cindy was calling people to come in that direction, she followed with Jessica, but returned to see Tracy dead, triggering a wave of destructive fury in it, coming to open fire on the soldiers and can kill one. They then hid along with the other survivors in the cave. The next morning, she volunteered to check if the area was safe, but stared at the body of a boy killed the night before, however, showed no sadness. She then went with others to the highway. The Friend Is Enemy Cindy, Jessica, Brian, Dan and Nicholas walked toward the road, Cindy went straight to the body of Tracy and started crying next to Jessica. Then all were checking the entry of Boston, who found full of zombies. Soon after, Cindy meets a man who was bitten and saves him, leading him to camp, only to discover that the survivors of the cave intended to burn the bodies of people who were killed last night. Dan then appeared with a walkie-talkie, where all find out about the evacuation of the military. Cindy lunch with the survivors and then goes to the highway looking for supplies for the afternoon. Relationships Jessica Jessica and Cindy are cousins, they are shown to be very close all the time. Cindy cares for Jessica, taking her for a journey to forget the problems and relive the past. The two love each other deeply and care for one another. Tracy Cindy and Tracy are friends, Cindy convinced Tracy to make the journey to revive his cousin. After the death of Molly, Tracy refused to leave her, forcing Cindy to slap her. After the death of Tracy, Cindy gets shaken, discounting their fury the soldiers that killed shooting at them, getting to hit one. She returns to her body the next day and mourns his death. Molly Cindy and Molly are best friends, Cindy convinced Molly to join the trip. When Molly was attacked, Cindy ran to help her, but after his death. Cindy is sad but understands that leave the body of her friend was the best, otherwise, the three were also killed. Alexandra Cindy and Alexandra appear to be good terms with each other. As they are seen playing cards while they were on the highway. When she and Jessica will warn students about the dangers. Alexandra disagree and fight with Cindy, but believe it after hearing explosions and screams. In the cave, Alexandra and Chad are happy for Jessica and Cindy have survived by embracing both. Killed Victims * Few zombies * One Military Soldier Appearances * When it All Began * Blood On My Hands * Reaching Safety * The Shadows Of The Night * The Friend Is Enemy Triva * Cindy was originally played by Beverley Mitchell.Category:Characters Category:Protagonists